


Payphone

by No_221



Category: Filth (2012), Shame (2011)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Pain, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sad Ending, Songwriting
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_221/pseuds/No_221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>헤어진 이후의 브루브랜. 재업. Motivated by Maroon 5 - Payphone (www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FlQSQuv_mg)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payphone

Payphone

 

  
I’m at a payphone trying to call home 집에 전화를 하려고 공중전화에 있었어  
all of my change I spent on you 잔돈은 모두 너 때문에 써 버렸지  
Where have the times gone, 그 시간들이 모두 어디로 가 버린 걸까  
baby it’s all wrong where are the plans we made for two 이건 잘못됐어 우린 서로이기 위해 그 자리에 있는 거야

Yeah, I, I know it’s hard to remember, the people we used to be 그래, 알아 우리가 어떤 사람이었는지 기억해 내기 어렵다는 걸  
It’s even harder to picture that you’re not here next to me 네가 내 곁에 없으니 떠올리기가 더 어렵잖아  
You say it’s too late to make it, but is it too late to try? 넌 잘해 보기엔 이미 너무 늦었다고 했지, 하지만 노력하기엔 정말 늦어버린 걸까?  
And in that time that you wasted, all of our bridges burned down 그리고 네가 허투루 써 버린 그 시간에 우리의 모든 다리는 불타 무너져 버렸다는 걸  
I’ve wasted my nights, you turned out the lights 매일 밤을 헛되게 보내, 너는 불을 꺼 버렸고  
now I’m paralyzed, still stuck in that time when we called it love 이제 난 움직일 수 없어 아직까지도 우리가 사랑이라 불렀던 시간에 갇혀 있지  
but even the sunsets in paradise 그렇지만, 제 아무리 천국이라 한들 해는 지는걸 - Maroon 5, 中 

 

  
브루스는 너무나 시큰둥한 표정으로 공중전화에 몸을 기댄 채 서 있었다. 브루스는 애써 주머니를 뒤져 동전을 찾으려고 했지만 이젠 1페니조차도 그의 주머니에 없었다. 씨발! 그는 공중전화 박스를 세차게 걷어차고 그 자리를 떠났다. 끈으로 연결된 수화기는 대롱대롱 매달려 있었고, 다들 이젠 휴대전화를 쓰지 공중전화를 쓰지 않기 때문에 공중전화는 그 다음 날 브루스가 그 자리 그대로 올 때까지 대롱대롱 매달려 있었다. 다음 날, 브루스는 여전히 같은 전화번호로 전화를 걸었다. 전화를 받지 않아 음성 사서함으로……, 재다이얼. 전화를 받지 않……, 재다이얼. 전화를 받……, 재다이얼. 전……, 뚝. 브루스는 어제처럼 1페니도 없는 주머니를 보고 박스를 한 번 더 걷어찬 뒤 그 자리를 떠났다. 캐롤이 이혼하자고 했을 때도 그는 이러지 않았다. 오히려 마지막까지 자존심을 지키려고 목을 매는 날까지 반지를 끼고 있던 그였다. 목도리가 허무하게 풀려 자신을 원망할 때, 그가 나타났다. 물 건너 미국에서 외로움에 찌든 한 섹스중독자. 꼭 자신 같은 느낌에 동병상련을 느끼다가 결국엔 연애라는 나름대로 낯간지러운 행위까지 하게 되었다. 브루스는 더 이상 허망하게 풀린 목도리를 원망하지 않았다. 오히려 신이 자신에게 한 번만 더 살아 보라는 갱생의 여지를 준 듯했다.

 

  
그러나 그들의 연애는 실패작이나 다름 없었다. 마치 우베 볼의 영화처럼, 끔찍한 혹평만을 듣고 끝날 수밖에 없었다. 기본적으로, 그리고 지속적으로 인간 관계를 맺는 걸 그는 유난히 힘들어했고, 캐롤이 떠난 이유처럼 브루스는 그를 심하게 대했다. 끊었던 술과 마약에 다시 손을 대기 시작했고 심각한 집착으로 그를 힘들게 했다. 결국 그는 브루스에게 이별을 선언했다. 헤어지고 난 후 며칠 동안 브루스는 당연하다는 듯 그에게 전화를 걸었다. 그는 브루스의 번호를 막아 놓았는지 전화가 걸리지 않았다. 브루스는 잔돈을 잔뜩 들고 다니며 공중전화로 전화를 걸었다. 브루스는 지푸라기라도 잡는 심정으로 마지막 전화를 걸었다. 여전히 그는 전화를 받지 않았고, 결국 망연자실한 브루스는 음성사서함이라는 목소리를 듣고 말을 시작했다.

 

  
"……브랜든. 나야, 브루스. 미안해. 내가 잘못했어, 응? 심하게 대한 것도, 너를 힘들게 한 것도 모두 사과할게. 내가 정말 잘못했으니까. 이제 난 내가 어떤 사람인지 떠올리는 것조차 어려워졌어."

 

  
브루스의 두 눈에서 눈물이 주르륵 흘렀다. 브루스는 닦지 않고 내버려둔 채 계속 말을 이었다.

 

  
"……바보 같은 브루스. 네가 없으니까 내가 어떤 놈인지조차 모르잖아. 경찰? 유부남? 그건 다 옛날 말이지. 너를 사랑하던 시절의 나를 기억할 수 없다는 거야. 우리 헤어지던 날 기억나? 네가 나한테 그랬잖아. 잘해 보기엔 이미 너무 늦었다고. 맞아, 우린 이미 늦었지. 근데 난 그걸 알면서도 너한테 다시 한 번만 기회를 달라고 빌고 싶어."

 

  
지나가던 사람들이 공중전화 박스에 기대서 웃듯 울고 있는 브루스를 한 번씩 쳐다봤다. 브루스는 그들에게 가운뎃손가락을 날릴 여력조차 없는지 공중전화만을 힘없이 쳐다보며 이야기를 이었다. 신이 준 두 번째 인생을 이대로 포기하고 싶진 않았다. 그것이 설령 브루스의 욕심일지라도, 그는 마지막 욕심을 부리고 죽고 싶었다. 어차피 이 전화가 끝나고 나면 자신은 혀를 깨물든, 손목을 긋든─브랜든이 제일 싫어하는 일이었다─, 물에 빠져 죽든 어떻게든 죽을 것이니 말이다.

 

  
"브랜든, 정말……. 노력하기엔 늦은 걸까? 네가 봐도 난 그만큼 구제 불능이야? 대답해 줘. 그렇지 않으면 죽어 버릴 거야. 구해 줘. 사랑에 아직도 갇혀서 허덕이는 날 좀 구해 줘."

 

  
브루스는 그날 처음으로 공중전화에 수화기를 제대로 걸어 놓고 전화 박스를 떠났다. 그는 하루의 여유 기간을 갖고 브랜든을 기다리기로 마음먹었다. 긴 음성메세지를 받으면 그가 다시 돌아오지 않을까, 라는 헛된 기대를 품은 채 브루스는 술에 잔뜩 취해 잠들었다.

 

  
-

 

  
브랜든은 공중전화 번호로 된 음성메세지 하나를 받았다. 분명 브루스일 것이다. 브랜든은 그 메세지를 과감히 지워 버렸다. 살려 달라는 브루스의 목소리가 잔상처럼 남지만, 브랜든은 애써 귀를 막고 그의 목소리를 무시했다. 절대 이 목소리를 들어 주면 안 된다. 마음이 약해져 그에게 다시 돌아갈 마음을 먹을지도 모른다. 브랜든은 그 번호마저 차단시켜 버렸다. 이러다간 뉴욕의 모든 공중전화가 차단될 것 같다는 실없는 생각을 하며 브랜든은 눈을 감았다.

 

  
-

 

  
결국 받지 않았구나, 브루스는 잔뜩 실망한 목소리로 다시 전화기를 잡았다. 죽을 용기는 없었다. 브루스는 오늘도 공중전화로 갔다. 그의 마음이 변할 때까지, 죽을 때까지 공중전화에서 다시 돌아와 달라고 빌 예정이었다. 브루스는 흐르는 눈물을 그대로 내버려둔 채 여전히 수화기를 제대로 걸어 놓지 않고 다른 공중전화로 갔다. 어느 누구도 공중전화에 대롱대롱 매달린 수화기에 관심이 없었다.


End file.
